1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported within a flexible conduit. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an assembly including means for adjusting the longitudinal length of the conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control assemblies including adjustment means for adjusting the position of a conduit are well known in the art. Such remote control assemblies normally include support means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to support structures. A core element is slidably disposed within the conduit with its ends extending therefrom. The ends of the core element are adapted to interconnect a control member and an actuated member for transmitting forces therebetween. It is frequently desirable to adjust the effective length of the core element after it has been interconnected between the control and actuated members For example, during installation of an assembly in a vehicle, the effective length of the core element between the control member and the actuated member often needs adjustment due to variances in structural specifications; that is, the relative distances between the control member and the actuated member often vary from vehicle to vehicle. Accordingly, to effect such an adjustment, the core element must be routed along a more or less direct path, between the control and actuated members, to shorten or lengthen its effective length therebetween. To effect such an adjustment, the control member is positioned at an extreme position and the actuated member is subsequently adjusted to its corresponding extreme position by routing the core element through a more or less direct path as required. In order to effect such an adjustment of the core element, however, it is necessary to adjust the position of the conduit relative to the support means.
An assembly for accomplishing such adjustment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,691 in the name of Fillmore and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. The Fillmore '691 Patent discloses an assembly with an adjustment member disposed on the end of the conduit and extending through a passageway in a support member adapted for attachment to a support structure and with a locking member movable between engaged and disengaged positions for respectively preventing relative movement between the adjustment member and the support member and for allowing such relative movement.
Although the Fillmore '691 assembly provides a fast and effective means for adjusting the position of the conduit relative to the support means, it does not permit rotation between the conduit and the support means. As is often the case, the support structures for securing the conduit are not conveniently located. Accordingly, the conduit must be twisted and deformed through an indirect path. Unfortunately, this deformation and twisting of the conduit causes it to bind thereby resulting in increased resistance in relative movement between the core element and the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,159 granted Mar. 23, 1971 to August E. Tschanz and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, discloses an assembly similar to that just described. However, the Tschanz '159 assembly includes a locking member having a circular opening with threads therein for engaging a circular adjustment member. Although this circular arrangement allows for relative rotation between the conduit and the support member, such rotation in fact changes the effective length of adjustment of the assembly. That is, by rotating the conduit relative to the support member, the circular adjustment member actually "threads" or "screws" longitudinally through the circular threads of the locking member. Consequently, the rotation of the conduit is obtained at the expense of changing the adjustment of the conduit. Additionally, when the locking member moves slightly from its fully engaged position, large portions of its circular threads become disengaged with the adjustment member, thereby decreasing the holding power of the locking member upon the adjustment member. Partial disengagement is particularly common in vehicular applications due to the jarring and vibration most assemblies are exposed to. Accordingly, applications for such an assembly are limited.